


Портал в дивный мир

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Это был портал в дивный мир — мир, где его любовь, его лучик солнца, его мечта и жизнь была жива.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 2





	Портал в дивный мир

Это был портал в дивный мир — мир, где его любовь, его лучик солнца, его мечта и жизнь была жива.

Дракула сглотнул и сделал малюсенький шажок вперёд. Он знал, что это ловушка, подстроенная хитрым врагом, который стоял сейчас в темноте дальнего угла, ухмыляясь и глядя на свою жертву, беспомощно застывшую у входа. Солнце за окном вставало, окрашивая город розоватым светом, и вампир сильно рисковал. Но этот портал притягивал его внимание — Дракула просто не мог оторвать взгляд от хрупкой фигурки женщины, стоящей посреди ослепительного кокона света и протягивающей к нему руки.

— Иди ко мне, дорогой, — граф в очередной раз сглотнул.

В нём боролись два желания: одно, разумное, вопило о том, что надо немедленно покинуть опасный участок. Да, будет больно — Марту Дракула любил больше жизни, но ведь это не она, это ловушка, портал, который переместит вампира на крышу, в объятия смерти. Другое, напротив, шептало, что надо подойти поближе. Что, если это не обман, а действительно портал в тот мир, где любовь ещё не умерла в огне; не обман, а уникальная возможность изменить судьбу, посланная свыше? Вампир не мог решить, что выбрать, и колебался, стоя на лезвии ножа, почти на стыке тьмы и света.

— Я люблю тебя, дорогой. Идём, мы будем счастливы втроём...

Дракула вздохнул; все разумные доводы, которыми он окружал себя, как укреплением, рухнули в один миг, стоило Марте глянуть на него с той любовью во взгляде, которую он успел уже позабыть, стоило ей вспомнить о дочери... Вампир больше не колебался и, расслабившись, двинулся в сторону портала — портала, который всё же был ловушкой.


End file.
